Cantarella Español
by KaoriLovesLen
Summary: Una historia gemelocesto  twincest  NO ES UN LIMÓN sobre Kagamine Rin y Len basado en una PV de Cantarella.


Cantarella

**Nota: Creo que Rin y Len son amantes, no gemelos, pero hace un buen fanfic, ahora ¿no? Pero tal vez estoy un poco a su favor el twincest creencias ...**

**Nota 2: Traducido al español, lo siento si no está bien!**

Era un día normal para Kagamine Rin y Len y sus padres, Miku y Kaito. Eran muy ricos, que viven en una casa muy bonita. A pesar de Len fue a sólo unos minutos más de Rin, ella lo llamó "Onii-chan" a veces. "Onii-chan!", Rin llama a Len mientras golpeaba la puerta de su dormitorio, "Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!" Len abrió la puerta. "Uh, Rin, estoy aquí." Sus ojos se encontraron. Su corazón empezó a correr. _Bueno, Len, que se reúnen,_ Len pensamiento, _no hay manera de que nunca podría ser así._ Rin sonrió. "Onii-chan . ¡Vamos! "Sopló fuertemente Len mientras caminaba a la escuela con Rin. Rin juró que había sentido algo, pero ella no sabía lo que era la extraña sensación. Me sentí bien. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se fueron a sus casilleros juntos. Sus armarios estaban uno al lado del otro. Rin y Len mejor amigo de Takata Kaori fue a la izquierda del Rin ". Hey Rin! Hey Len! Ustedes a venir hoy? ", Preguntó Kaori. Rin sonrió." Por supuesto, Kaori! "Sonó la campana de la escuela." Ooh! Nos Beter llegar a la clase del Sr. Murakami. ", Dijo Kaori. Corrieron por el pasillo, y en la clase del Sr. Murakami." Justo a tiempo. ", El Sr. Murakami, dijo," Siéntate ". Murakami enseñó la salud, y el período de todos, aunque la salud era la clase favorita de Len, miró Rin todo el tiempo. Sintió algo, otra cosa. Sabía que amaba a su hermana, pero no sabía cómo lo decía en serio. Todo lo que sabía es que me pareció como una droga de gran alcance. Se acordó de cuando él y Rin eran pequeños, Rin a veces se asustan y entrar en su habitación por la noche, y se iba a dormir en la cama de Len. A veces incluso pelea de almohadas. Len sonrió en este aficionado a la memoria. "Mr. Kagamine, se están tomando todas las notas de esto? "Len rompió fuera de su sueño." Uh, no, lo siento señor. "Rin estaba mirando a Len. No era una mirada de enojo ni nada, solo una mirada curiosa. Ella se preguntándose qué estaba pensando. "Bueno, señor Kagamine, es mejor que empezar a escribir, o tal vez no la siguiente prueba que tenemos sobre la prevención del embarazo adolescente" se quejó toda la clase. Len sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir las notas. Por suerte, la campana sonó poco después, y fue la clase después de clase después de clase. A continuación, Rin y Len tiene en el autobús 34 con Kaori. Kaori se sentó con Rin y Len se sentó en el asiento a su izquierda. "Entonces, ¿qué sucedió en la salud? ¿Por qué no estabas frente notas? ", Rin le preguntó. Len Un golpe punzada. Había sido una mirada curiosa. Len se volvió un poco roja." Um, sólo de pensar en los recuerdos. "Sonrió Rin evily." No, yo apuesto a que se pensando en una chica! Ahora no es así? "Len sintió avergonzado. _Sí, yo estaba pensando en una chica,_ Len pensamiento, _y esa chica que era."_ No, Rin. Sólo recuerdos ... "Por suerte para Len, que había llegado a casa de Kaori. Se fueron a la habitación de Kaori." Estaré de vuelta. Tengo que ir al baño. ", Rin dijo. Salió corriendo de la sala de Kaori, y por el pasillo hasta el baño." Kaori, podía confiar en que con un secreto que tengo sobre Rin? ", Len preguntó." Por supuesto que , Len! ¡Cualquier cosa! "" Creo que el amor Rin ... "" Bueno, usted debe, ella es tu hermana! "" No, no es así. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella. "Amplió los ojos de Kaori." Al igual que el amor incestious? "Suspiró Len." Sí, el incesto. "Caminó Rin in" Hey, Kaori, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? ¿Están ocultando algo? "Parecía Len hacia abajo." Por supuesto que no, Rin "., Kaori, dijo. Rin sonrió." Bien, ahora vamos a esta tarea por hacer. "Hicieron los deberes hasta el Rin y Len tenía que volver casa, que no estaba muy lejos. Vivían sólo cruzando la calle. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, que wentd en el dormitorio que compartían (que ahora se comparte una habitación y una cama debido a que sus padres querían ahorrar algo de dinero) y se listo para la cama. Len Cuando traté de dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Rin, y empezó a sudar. Rin sintió que su hermano la necesitaba. "Onii-chan", susurró. "¿Me necesitas?" "Sí , Rin. Lo que hago. "Resultó Ellos a uno frente al otro y se abrazaron. A la mañana siguiente, sábado por la mañana, que salió en su jardín, mientras sus padres observaban a entrar en las flores. Len Rin llevado lo suficientemente profunda, donde sus padres no podían ver ellos. Len susurró, "Rin, Te amo. Yo realmente lo hacen. "" Onii-chan, yo sé que me amas. Somos hermanos y hermanas, después de todo. Len meneó la cabeza. "No, Rin. Estoy enamorado de ti." Rin sonrió. "Uno se siente de la misma manera. Te amo demasiado". Rin besó los dedos de Len. Len le susurró: "Siempre se puede ocultar en lo más profundo de jardín siempre esperando". "Ven la captura de mí.", Rin susurrando. Ella la miró Onii-chan, su querido Onii-chan, y sintió que su corazón lata más rápido. Len se inclinó al ver Rin mirar a los labios. Rin le acercó más, haciendo que sus labios se encuentran. Rin nunca se había sentido como un beso fuerte antes, y sabía lo mucho que deseaba Len, incluso si él era su hermano.

**Espero que te ha gustado este (: Mi primer fanfiction que sé, es una mierda, pero traté de hacer que funcione con la canción Cantarella Si esto continúa Si fuera, me temo que puede ser clasificado M en lugar de T!.? xD ~ La verdadera Takata Kaori:)**


End file.
